Is this my life or hell Walking Dead videogame version story S1
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Laura is a timid 5-year old girl, who was stolen from parents when she was a baby, and finds herself in a zombie apocalypse with her foster sister. When a man named Lee Everett finds them, they travel together with him and find other survivors, as well as Laura's parents. Will they survive or will their humanity be destroyed?
1. Chap 1: New Day info

Name: Laura

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age:5 1/2

Birthday: August 11th

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair down her waist, but pulled into a ponytail, purple contacts[light brown]eyes, slightly pale.

Height: At her foster sister's waist.

Traits:Smart,quick,caring,concerate,patient,forgiv ing,kind,trusting,gentle,helpful,protecting,brave. 

Outfit: Purple overall dress that stops at her knees, over a dark green T-shirt, black ballet flats, brown socks, a dark sea foam green pendant, light forest green backpack.

Relations: 'Foster' parents[deceased],Michael Johnson[foster brother, zombified/deceased],Clementine's family

History: Laura was kidnapped when she was 6 months old. When she was 2 1/2, her 'foster' parents died in a car crash. When she was 4, her 'foster' brother, Mike, found her real parents in Georgia and he planned a trip to go there. The day they were met to go, he became into a walker, along with the rest of the neighborhood, and bit Laura. She killed him and ran. She was able to travel to Georgia and was found and taken in by Clementine's family.


	2. Chap 2: The Fateful Meeting

My Pov

I was looking out the window of our tree house. By 'our', I meant me and my sister, Clementine's. She was asleep. I then saw a man go into the house. I picked up the walkie-talkie.

Me: "Hello?" The man answered back.

Man: "Hello?

Me: "You need to keep quiet." I didn't want to IT to know he was there.

Man: "What's your name?"

Me: "My name is Laura. What's your name?"

Man: "It's Lee. Where are you? Are you safe?" He seemed really concerned.

Me: "I'm in the tree house with my sister. Those things can't get in."

Lee: "That's smart."

Me: "Come to the kitchen window." I opened the tree house door a little. I saw Lee. "Can you see me? I can see you through the window." Lee waved to me. Then I saw Sandra sneaking up on him. "Look out, Lee!"

* * *

Lee's Pov

I turned and saw one of those things come right up on me. I pushed it away and ran for the door, but it grabbed my ankle. I saw Laura  
climbing down from her tree house and she had a hammer. She opened the sliding glass door.

Laura: "Lee, here!" I grabbed the hammer, flipped the thing over and hit it in the head 3 times.

Me: "Damn! Are you alright?" Laura was frightened.

Laura: "Did you kill it?"

Me: " I think something else did. Before me anyway."

Laura: "Me and Clementine heard her scream 2 nights ago." That sounded about right.

Me: "You and your sister have been by yourselves through this?"

Laura: "Yeah. I want Clem's parents to come home now." I had a feeling she knew they probably weren't.

Me: "I don't know what's going on, but I'll look after you and Clementine until we find your parents." This made her smile a little. "How old are you  
both?"

Laura: "I'm 5 and a half, going on 6 and Clem's 8. How old are you?" Man, these two girls were too young to have to go through  
this.

Me: "I'm 37. I think it'd be best if we move at night. We'd be harder to see."

Laura: "That's a good idea. We can wait in the tree house." I nodded to her and she grabbed a hold of my hand. We went outside and  
climbed up to the tree house.


	3. Chap 3: Venturing From Home

My Pov

When night fell, me, Lee and Clem climbed down from the tree house. I had on my backpack and I was holding my stuffed rabbit, the one thing I had left of my real parents. My real mom made her for me before I was born. I hoped that her and my real dad were both still alive.

Clementine: "What if our parents come home and we're not here?" I wanted to tell Clem it was unlikely, but I didn't want to hurt her.

Lee: "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll track us down." I'm glad Lee was trying to assure her. We walked out on to the street and it was deserted. Then we heard a gun shot and voices.

Man: "I found the bastard!" We ducked behind a car. I was shaking so much.

Clementine: "Are we going to die?"

Lee: "No. I'm sure we're fine." This calmed her down a little. Lee peeked over the car.

Man: "Georgia State Patrol!"

Man 2: "Dude, he won't listen to that."

Lee: "Don't shoot! There are 2 little girls here!" We saw 2 men, one a police officer and the other was dressed like a farmer.

Officer: "Oh, shit! You're not one of those things."

Lee: "None of us are."

Farmer: "Oh, man. You've got two girls with you." We were both clinging to Lee. "Sorry about that. Well, Andre's sorry about that."

Andre: "It's Officer Mitchell."

Farmer: "My name's Shawn Greene. Did you see any of those things? One of them got our buddy, Chet."

Lee: "There were a bunch in the forest."

Shawn: "Look, help us find the thing that got our friend and we'll take you and your daughters to safety." He thought we were Lee's daughters?

Lee: "I'm not their dad. I'm just some guy." Shawn looked a little confused. Then we heard groaning. We turned and saw a walker.

Shawn: "Shit! It's Chet!"

Andre: "GET INTO MY CAR!" We scrambled into his car. He was going to shoot Chet, but he couldn't. He got into the car and we drove away. I looked back at our home and couldn't help but feel sad.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Soon, we reached the farm Shawn's father owned. We got out and the officer drove away. Shawn's father Hershel helped bandage up my leg and let me and the girls sleep in the barn for the night.

Laura: "It smells in here."

Me: "Well, it's manure. Barns often smell like it."

Clementine: "How far is Savannah?"

Me: "Really far." Clem was really wanting to find her parents.

Laura: "Well, good night Lee. Good night Clementine."

Clementine: "Good night Laura. Good night Lee."

Me: "Good night girls." I closed my eyes and started to hear my wife's voice.

* * *

_Lee's Dream _

_I love you, baby._

_[laughs]  
_

_Ahhh! _

Dream Ends

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around. I laid back down closed my eyes and drifted off again.

[Her rabbit is the rabbit from 'The Last Mimzy', except it doesn't have the swirl on its stomach].


	4. Chap 4: Meeting New People

My Pov

I woke up and I felt really itchy. It turns out there was another family in the barn. They were a man named Kenny, his wife, Katjaa  
and their son Kenny Jr., but they called him Duck.

Kenny: "Hey, wake up." Lee got up and introduced himself.

Clementine: "Oh, I'm itchy."

Kenny: "Well you slept in a barn little lady. You're lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." This scared her a little. "But I bet your  
daddy scared them away." Why were people thinking Lee was our dad?

Lee: "I'm not their dad. I'm looking after them 'til we find their parents." Kenny seemed interested about it. We all went outside and I met  
Katjaa and Duck. Kenny said that he and his family were willing to give us a ride to Lee's hometown, Macon.I was wondering around, seeing what was on the farm. Then I heard screaming. ran to see Shawn and Duck being attacked by walkers. Lee and Kenny managed to get  
Duck free, but Kenny ran off leaving Shawn. The walkers broke through the fence and killed Shawn. Hershel was enraged and told us to leave.

Kenny: "Lee, you and your girls got that ride to Macon if you want it."

_Macon_

We reached Macon by sunset, then Kenny's truck ran out of gas. We started to look for others when walkers surrounded us. One almost killed Duck, but a woman shot and  
killed it.

Man: "RUN!" We all ran into the drugstore and he locked the gate with a combination lock. Inside there were 2 other men and another  
woman. Then they started arguing.

Woman: "We can't be taking chances like this."

Woman 2: "We can't let people die, either. Especially when they have 3 kids with them. "

Woman: "When I say 'That door stays shut no matter what', I fucking MEAN it." I went to the back of the store . I didn't like fighting. I  
was by the restroom, when I heard groaning and smelled something bad. Like  
decay.

Me: "Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Me: "There's someone in there."

Lee: "It's just locked. Keys are behind the counter, probably." I found the keys and unlocked the door to see  
a...

Me: "WALKER!" It started crawling towards me. "Lee, help!" He ran to help me.

Lee: "Get away from her you son of a bitch!" He pulled it off me, but then almost killed him. The lady who saved Duck shot and  
killed it.

Woman 2: "You both okay?"

Lee: "Yeah, thanks." Then the walkers outside had heard the shot and tried to get in.

Woman: "Get down and stay quiet!" Then we heard gunfire.

Lee: "Is that the military?"

Woman: "I don't know."

Man: "Thank God for what ever it is."

Older man: "We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was-" Then he started having problems with his heart.  
He fell to the ground. His daughter, Lilly, explained they needed nitroglycerin pills, but the pharmacy was locked. Lee said he'd look for the keys. The man named Glenn went to find gas. The man named Doug would keep watch and the woman  
named Carley would shifted in.


	5. Chap 5: Safe and Sound Or Are We?

My Pov

I had decided to talk to everyone. I had this strong feeling Carley and Doug liked each other. Carley said that Doug was cute and Doug said  
Carley was nice. I then took out my stuffed rabbit. I had named her Felicity. Then I felt something on her back. It was a zipper. I did I miss that? I pulled it and opened the small pocket. There was a folded piece a paper, 2 rings and a photo. The photo was a man and a woman holding a newborn baby. The rings looked like engagement bands. I looked at the paper and unfolded it. In about 2 seconds my eyes widen. How could I have missed _this_? I folded the paper back up, put it, the photo and the rings in the pocket and zipped it up. Lee was about to step outside with Doug to look outside.

Me: "Lee, can I come with you and Doug?" I felt Doug and Carley look at me weird.

Lee: "Only for a little bit Laura. If you start getting sick, just tell me."

Doug: "You're going to let her come out?"

Lee: "As long as we're there, she'll be fine and besides that gate is locked." We walked outside, only to see town filled with Walkers. I saw some eating someone.

Doug: "I think I'm gonna being sick." We knelt down so we wouldn't be seen. I was in between Lee and Doug.

* * *

Doug's Pov

God this was disgusting. Seeing or evening hearing Walkers eating would make you sick. I felt something grip onto the hem and my pant leg. I looked down and saw Laura. She shouldn't be out here.

Lee: "What's everyone like in there?"

Me: "Carley's pretty nice, you know. Lilly doesn't take any crap. She's pretty much running everything and her dad..."

Lee: "Yeah. **That **guy." I covered Laura's ears before I spoke again.

Me: "He's kind of a dick. Pardon my French." I uncovered Laura's ears. After awhile we decided to head back inside. Lee and Carley headed out to help Glenn, who was trapped at the Motor Inn.

* * *

My Pov

Lee and Carley had left to go help Glenn who was trapped at a motel and they just got back. I ran my hands through my hair and felt my hairclip. Then I got  
an idea.

Me: "Lee, I think I can pick the lock to the office." Lilly and Lee followed me to the office. I unclipped my hairclip, fiddled with the lock and got the door open.

Lilly: "Laura, thank you!" She and Lee went to get the pills, but then the alarm went off. "Oh, no."

Lee: "Oh, shit."

Lilly: "We got to hurry." Everyone was rushing to get out. Carley had refilled ammo into her gun, but when she rushed to help with the  
door, her purse fell over and some of her ammo fell out. I caught and put it in my pocket, in case she needed it.

Doug: "Hey Lee. If we don't make it through this, I just want you to know, I think your a great guy."

Lee: "We WILL make it through this."

Carley: "Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-" The walkers almost busted through the door, but they managed to push it back.

Doug: "I should know WHAT?!"

Carley: "Huh?!"

Doug: "You said I should know-" Soon, the walkers broke through 2 of the windows. Carley went to defend one and Doug went to defend the other one. Clementine went and found the cane Lee said his dad had used. He took it and put it in-between the door handles.

Doug: "Ahhh! Get them off me! I turned to see Doug about to be dragged out the window.

Carley: "Shit, I'm out!" Then I saw Carley, trying to reach her purse for ammo, but a walker had a hold of her leg. I was panicking, but then I remembered I had some of her ammo.

Me: "Lee, go help Doug! I'll help Carley!" He looked at me for a quick second, nodded and went to help Doug. I went through my pockets and found the  
ammunition. "Carley, catch!" I threw it to her, she caught it, put it in her gun and killed the walkers closing in on her.

Kenny: "Let's go!" We all ran to the door. I was behind Clem when a walker grabbed me. Lee stomped on its head enough to where it let go. Doug helped me to my feet and we ran out into the ally.

A few minutes later...

We were at the motel and Glenn left shortly after we got here. Even though everyone was alive and here, I was tearing up, because of the thought of what would've happen to Carley and Doug if Lee and me had helped them.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I saw Laura sitting at the top of a stairwell. She looked like she was crying.

Me: "Lee, is Laura okay?" He looked towards her.

Lee: "I don't know. I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Lee's Pov

Me: "Laura?" She wiped her eyes before looking up at me.

Laura: "Yeah, Lee?" I sat next to her.

Me: "What's wrong?" She looked down, sighed, then looked back up at me.

Laura: "Lee, can you keep a secret?" I looked at her and nodded. She turned over her left arm. On the underside of her wrist was a dark/light purple ring with, what  
looked like, teeth marks. She had been bitten. "When I was 2 1/2, my 'foster' parents died in a car crash. When I was 3, Mike told me I had been stolen from my real  
parents an that he would find them. Everyday, for a year, I asked if he found them. Then the day I turned 4, he found them. They were here and he planned a  
trip to come here. He told me to hold on to Felicity and that he loved me. The day we were suppose to go... I think you can figure it out." I stared at her  
for awhile. All of this had happen to her in short amount of her life.

Me: "Is that why you're upset?" She started to tear up again.

Laura: "No."

Me: "What is it?"

Laura: "I was worried for you, Clem, Doug and Carley." Then she broke. "I thought you all were going to be eaten! This whole thing was eating away at the person she is. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

Me: "We weren't though. Honey, I think Carley and Doug are going to protect just like I'm going to protect Clementine. Okay?" She looked down, but then looked back up and smiled.

Laura: "Yeah! Thank you, Lee. " She started going downstairs, then looked backup at me. "There's something I need to show you Lee." She unzipped her rabbit and handed me a photo and a paper. I was shocked. "Promise not to say anything? At least not yet?" I nodded to her. She went and started talking to Clem and  
Duck.

* * *

Doug's Pov

I was glad to see Laura was alright.

Carley: "Doug?" I turned to Carley. "I don't know why, but I really care about Laura and I want to keep her safe.

Me: "Yeah. I feel the same way." We both looked at her. "Oh and Carley? I kinda overheard you and Lee talking at the drugstore. She blushed knowing that I heard. She turned to me. "Carley, I know it's stupid since we just met, but I really like you." She smiled.

Carley: "I really like you too, Doug." We held each others' hand. We had our group and everything we needed to survive. Things started looking up...Until the lights went out.

To be continued...

End of Episode 1:New Day. Next: Episode 2:Straved for Help

This is the longest chapter so far.


	6. Chap 6: Starved for Help info

Name: Laura

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6[Turned 6 between episodes 1 and 2.]

Looks: Dark brown hair[no longer in a ponytail], light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Height: 2 inches taller

Gender: Female

Outfit: Long-sleeved, green dress that buttons in the front and stops at her knees, over a green T-shirt and blue jeans, black socks, black ballet flats and her green backpack.

Relations: Carley[Guardian], Doug[Guardian], Lee Everett[Guardian], Clementine[Foster sister], Group[Family], Felicity[stuffed rabbit].

History: The group had made a trip to the Warner Robin's Air Force Base, where they found a man named Mark hiding there. He had ore than enough food, so he was allowed to join the group.3 months later, the food is almost gone. One day, Laura wanders too far from the group and is attacked and nearly beaten to death by bandits. She manages to get away and runs into Colin . Realizing she's in trouble, Colin takes her to his family's dairy. She stay overnight. The next morning, Colin explains Laura's situation to his family. His brothers then decide to go look for her group. She gives them her pendant so they have proof that that they were telling the truth. She waits while Colin's mother, Brenda, tends to any of her wounds.

* * *

Name: Colin

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 7[turned 7 between episodes 1 and 2]

Looks: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, normal skin tone.

Height: An inch taller than Laura

Gender: Male

Outfit: Gray, plaid shirt, blue jeans, white socks, red sneakers and a blue backpack.

Relations: Terry [Father, deceased], Brenda [Mother], Andrew'Andy'St. John[Older Brother], Danny [Older Brother] Maybelle[Cow, pet]


	7. Chap 7: The St John Dairy

Lee's Pov

I was handing out food to 4 people. I had given food to Duck, Clementine, Mark and Doug.

Doug: "Hey Lee?" I looked back at Doug. He split the half apple I gave him in 2 other halves. He held one out to me" Could you give this to Carley?" I nodded. He and Carley had both been acting weird. I know they're officially together, but they've been acting really strange this past 2 1/2 months.

Me: "Carley, here. Doug wanted you to have this." I handed the apple to her.

Carley: "Thank you, Lee." She hadn't slept last night. I could tell. She looked really tired and her hair was all messed up.

Me: "You're worried about Laura?" She looked at me.

Carley: "Of course. I don't believe she's dead and I won't believe it unless we find her dead or as a walker." Damn and she was serious. I know Doug felt the same way. Every time someone said Laura was dead, he got this death glare in his eyes. God, where was Laura? She had been missing since yesterday. Everyone was worried about. Carley and Doug more than anyone. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were her parents. Suddenly, the bells on Doug's warning system went off. We saw 2 guys walking up the road. Kenny pointed his rifle at them.

Kenny: "Hold it right there!"

Man: "Oh, shit! Don't shoot!"

Me: "We don't want any trouble."

Man: "Neither do we. My name's Andrew and this is my brother Dan." He paused for a minute. "Do y'll know a little girl named Laura?" We instantly let them in.

Lilly: "How do you two know Laura?"

Carley: "Is she okay?" Danny nodded.

Danny: "Yeah, our little brother found her. She had been attacked by bandits, but Colin brought her to our dairy. She alive and well. Here's proof we're telling the truth." Danny pulled out a dark sea foam green pendant.

Clementine: "That's Laura's! She never took it off and never gave it to anyone unless they could be trusted." That convinced us.

Andy: "Also, she wanted three certain people to come back with us. People named Doug, Carley and Lee."

* * *

Doug's Pov

It felt great to be away from the motel. There was something bothering me.

Me: "Hey, Lee?" He looked at me "I know this is something Carley promised not to tell anyone, but trust me, I won't tell."

Lee: "You mean you know about me?" I nodded.

Me: "Yeah and I don't care. You've proven that you're not that person."

Lee: "Thanks, Doug. I appreciate that you and Carley have my back."

Carley: "Does anyone else know besides us?"

Lee: "Larry knows."

Carley: "Great. That can't be easy."

Lee: " The girls know, too. They were there when you talked to me and asked me about it. I couldn't lie to them." We were walking for a bit when we heard voices.

Andy: "Shit! Get down!" We saw two guys arguing. "Those are probably some of the same bandit bastards that attacked Laura." Now I was pissed. I knew Carley was wanting them dead as much as I did.

Bandit 1: "FUCK YOU!" One of them kicked the other and shot him several times in the head.

Me: "Oh shit!"

Carley: "Jesus!"

Bandit 1: "Asshole."

Andy: "World out here's gone to shit. Let's go." We started walking again. Soon the dairy came into view. When we got closer, an arrow flew by us.

We thought it was a bandit.

Andy: "Damn. Laura's aim is getting a whole lot better." We all looked at the direction the arrow came from and saw Laura standing there.

Well, this is it for chapter 6. Next chapter will reveal what was on the paper Laura found in Felicity in chapter 4. If you want to know, if you did already figure it out, read over this chapter carefully. Also, when I reach episode 3, you'll, if you haven't already figured it out, be hinted why Carley and Doug are acting weird and in episode 4, you'll find out.


	8. Chap 8: Truth, Reunion and Attack

My Pov

I had just hit the bull's eye with my arrow when I saw them.

Me: "Carley, Doug, Lee, Mark!" I dropped my bow and arrows and ran to them. Carley and Doug both hugged me tightly.

Carley: "Thank God you're alright!" Wow. I had a feeling everyone was worried about me, but not this much. I noticed there was someone new with them. A high school student named Ben Paul. I then decided to talk to Carley and Doug.

Me: "Carley? Doug? I need to talk to you guys. Privately." They followed me to the back of the house.

Doug: "What's wrong?" I unzipped Felicity's back zipper, pulled out and unfolded the paper.

Me: "You both need to see this"

* * *

Carley's Pov

Doug took the paper and we both looked at it.

Me & Doug: "Oh my God..." I couldn't believe what I was reading. _Certificate of Birth _

_Name: Laura Jacobs _

_Sex: Female _

_Mother: Carley Scott _

_Father: Doug Jacobs _

_DOB: August 11 _

_Time: 11:29 PM _

Me and Doug looked at each other and then at Laura. Doug and I had not only met before, but we had a child. A daughter and our daughter was Laura. All of a sudden, the memories were coming back to me.

Laura: "Did you both..." She lowered her head.

Me: "Did we what?" She looked back up with tears streaming down her face,

Laura: "Did you both hate me?" I grabbed her shoulders, pulled her into my chest and held her tightly.

Me: "No. We never hated you." Doug hugged us both. Laura just cried and we let her. After nearly 6 years of separation, she had the right to. From that moment on I had my family and I would keep them safe.

* * *

My Pov

I was so happy. I had my mom and dad back. There was nothing that could wipe the smile off my face. Brenda handed a basket of pastries to Carley and Mark gave his rifle to Doug. Then my parents and Ben went back to the motel. I waved good-bye to them. Lee and Mark went to go put the fallen fence post back up.

Me: "Lee, can I help you?" I was wanting to help out as much as I could.

Lee: "Sure." I followed them out to the fence. A dead walker was clinging to the fence. Lee used his axe to cut it off. I helped push the post back up when the power came on.

Mark: "Holy fuck! What was that?"

Lee: "The fences are on!"

Mark: "Why he hell would he turn them on? He knows we're out here." I was wondering that too. I walked a little bit away from Lee and Mark. Then I felt a stab of pain in my side. My vision went black as I fell forward.

Well, Carley and Doug have met before and Laura is clear proof of that. If you're wondering how it's possible when they said they had just met, I'll explain when I reach episode 3.


	9. Chap 9: The Bandits and Jolene

Lee's Pov

Me: "LAURA!" Mark caught her before she hit the ground. We hid behind the tractor as more arrows were shot at us.

Mark: "Who the hell is that?"

Me: "I don't know."

Man: "YOU FUCKED WTH US FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Mark: "Lee, we need to get Laura back to the house!" I saw she was bleeding badly. I noticed the block underneath one of the tractor wheels. I removed it and the tractor started moving. We used it as a shield, got to the gate and ran like hell back to the house. Andy saw us with Laura.

Andy: "What the hell happened to Laura?!"

Me: "There was a goddamn ambush out there!"

Danny: "Holy shit! Is she okay?"

Brenda: "Oh my Lord! What happened?"

Colin: "Laura!"

Andy: "Calm down Colin. It was those bastards in the woods, Mama."

Laura: "Lee...it hurts..." Laura was conscious, but in pain.

Kenny: "Howdy." The others were here.

Katjaa: "Laura! Oh my God! What happened?"

Me: "She was shot with an arrow."

Lilly: "Christ! Is she going to going to be okay?"

Me: "I hope so." Mark handed Laura to Katjaa and went in the house with Brenda.

Larry: "God damn it! Doug and Carley said this place was safe and look what happened! Image how they're gonna react when they find out their daughter was fatally wounded under your watch!"

Me: "Maybe this place isn't as safe as we thought." I looked to the brothers. I was pissed off. "Did you guys know about  
them?"

Andy: "Yeah. One day they came out of nowhere and killed a bunch of our farmhands. So we made a deal: Food for protection."

Danny: "They gave us problems in the beginning, but they did stop hassling us."

Andy: "We may have a deal with those people, but we will not stand for this shit."

Danny: "No way we're gonna let these sons of bitches get away with this."

Kenny: "Do you know where these bastards are?"

Danny: "Yeah. Just come to me when you're ready to go." I was ready at that minute. Me and Danny found one of the smaller camps.  
I went into the tent and saw a stuffed rabbit.

Me: "Oh man. There's a kid mixed up in this?" I saw something under the sleeping bag. It was Clem's hat. She said it was missing. "What the fuck?" I got out of the tent. We were about to head back when...

Woman: "Don't you fucking move." We turned and saw a woman pointing a crossbow at us. "I ain't going back. You tell  
them Jolene ain't going back."

Me: "Where'd you get this hat?"

Jolene: "The little girl."

Me: "You STOLE it from her."

Jolene: "So what if I did? You stole her and her sister from me." This woman was nuts.

Me: "What are you talking about?" She kept yammering on. I was getting sick of this. Then she turned to Danny.

Jolene: "Go on. Tell him boy. Tell him what you got planned for him and his-." She didn't finish. Danny shot her before she could. We headed  
back. The whole time we walked, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the .

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was worried about Laura. I wish we could have brought Laura back with us, but she was safer at the dairy. Although, something was telling me something was wrong.

Doug: "Carley I'm sure everything's fine."

Me: "I know, but I can't shake this feeling something's wrong. If they aren't back by night, we need to head over there." He nodded. Let's just hope it won't come to that.


	10. Chap 10: The St John Secret and Luck

_Hours later..._

* * *

Lee's Pov

I was outside the barn. The were cannibals. Larry was dead. Kenny and me had to kill him so he couldn't re-animate. I saw a red beam of light. I followed it and saw...

Me: "Carley! Doug! Ben!" They came up to the gate.

Ben: "We heard screams coming from the barn."

Doug: "Where is everyone? What can we do to help?"

Me: "Larry's dead. They chopped up a human and tried to feed it to us!"

Doug: "Jesus, that's sick!"

Me: "They still got Katjaa and Duck in the house and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is." Carley looked around.

Carley: "What about Laura? Where is she?"

Me: "She's in the house. She was shot with an arrow." I instantly regretted saying that. Right now, they both were more terrified than when they were pinned at the drugstore 3 months ago.

Carley & Doug: "She was WHAT?!"

Me: "She's alive. Don't worry, but right now you guys need to sneak around to the back so you can get in, unseen." They nodded and started to go around.

_A few minutes later..._

* * *

My Pov

I was shaking so much. Andy had a shotgun to my head. Kenny tried to get me, but he was shot in the gut.

Lee: "Andy!"

Andy: "Who the fuck do you people think you are?!" All we wanted was a little gas to keep ourselves safe."

Lee: "You brought this on yourself."

Andy: "No, uh-uh. You did this and you turned my baby brother against our family!"

Colin: "No they didn't Andy. I never agreed with what you, Danny and Mama did to innocent people. Daddy wouldn't have wanted us to resort to this."

Andy: "You lying, backstabbing, little brat." This hurt Colin to hear his older brother call him that. Andy was about to shoot me, but Doug shone the laser pointer in his eye and Carley shot and grazed his ear. I got away and Lee tackled him to the ground and knocked him out. We left, with Colin with us, just as the generator for the fence went out and walkers invaded the farm.

_A few moments later..._

* * *

Lee's Pov

We had been walking in silence for a while.

Doug: "Hey, Lee?" I turned to Carley and Doug. "Were they really chopping people up? For food?"

Me: "Yeah and the girls almost ate some."

Carley: "That is sick! The girls don't know do they?"

Me: "They're not stupid."

Katjaa: "Lee. I manage to grab a few of your things while Brenda wasn't looking." She handed me the camcorder I found in Jolene's camp.

Colin: "Oh, hey Laura? Here, I managed to get your necklace back." He handed it to her and she put it back on.

Laura: "Thank you, Colin." Then we he heard what sounded like a car. It was a car on the side of the road. It was chalk full of supplies. We decided to take it. While cleaning out the station wagon, I found a red hoodie that would fit Clementine and a green jacket that would fit Laura.

Me: "These look like they'd fit you girls. It might get cold."

Clementine: "Those aren't ours."

Me: "How about you girls hold on to them, until we find the owners?" They agreed to that, but they still didn't like the choice we made.

Carley: "Hey, Lee?" I looked to Carley. "You know that camcorder? Doug got it working."

Doug: "You need to see this." We watched the footage with shock. That woman, Jolene, had been spying on us the whole time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Creepy. Well, that's the end of episode 2: Starved for Help. Next: Episode 3: Long Road Ahead.


	11. Chap 11: Long Road Ahead info

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair, down to her waist, light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Height: Same as in episode 2.

Outfit: Same as in episode 2, except she wears a purple jacket, black socks and white ballet flats.

Relations: Carley[Mother],Doug[Father],Lee Everett[Guardian], Clementine[Foster sister],Ben Paul[Surrogate brother],Group[Family], Colin [Crush/Boyfriend],Felicity[Stuffed rabbit].

History:3 days after the dairy incident, Mark was killed by the bandits.4 days later, Colin supposedly leaves the group. Laura has become very sick and tension with Lilly is rising.

Well here's the start of episode 3 where[in the videogame]everything started to go downhill, but I've made a few alterations. Ones I know people wanted and please reveiw the chapter with the argument with Lilly.


	12. Chap 12: Confessions and A Traitor

My Pov

I was drawing Clementine. For the pass 3 days, I haven't been feeling good. I had a slight fever and a small cough. It wasn't so bad, but my parents were still worried. Lee came up to us.

Lee: "What are you working on there girls?"

Clementine: "They're called 'leaf rubbies'. Our teacher, Mrs. Moore, showed us how to make them when we went to the Botanical Garden once." She showed Lee hers and I showed him mine.

Lee: "That's really something."

Clementine: "I'll make one for you too." Lee smiled and went to talk to Carley.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was looking over the balcony, seeing everyone trying to remain calm. I was worried for our group, but I was more worried for my husband and my daughter and well...

Lee: "Carley?" I looked to Lee "How you doing?" I looked down to Laura and looked to Doug.

Me: "Not good. Lee, me and Doug are worried about Laura's health. She's getting weaker every day, but she's trying to stay strong."

Lee: "Your daughter's as strong as she is brave." I slightly smiled.

Me: "Also, I've been thinking a lot. About you."

Lee: "What about?"

Me: "You're a convicted killer." He wasn't happy I brought it up.

Lee: "Carley, Jesus!"

Me: "And I think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because you're a bad man. It's just I can't see Lilly talking about you without worrying it's the next thing she's going to say." He seemed to think about it. "You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it."

Lee: "You're probably right."

Me: "Of course I'm probably right. People might be pissed and telling them might cause some trouble, but it will be a far cry from what will happen if they don't hear it from you."

Lee: "You're totally right. I'll let people know." I was happy with Lee's decision. He didn't tell Doug or Laura, considering they already knew.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Lilly had told me that there was a possible traitor in the group. I decided to look around while I talked to everyone. Duck said he'd help out.I decided to talk to Kenny and Katjaa first, since I've known them this whole time. It would be better if I talked to them separately.

Me: "Katjaa, I need to talk to you for a minute." We walked a little ways away from Kenny. I told her about me and why I did it. She was shocked and scared, but otherwise, she still seemed to trust me. Kenny was the same way. He thought I had been arrested for touching children, but I explained what happened and he believed and trusted me. I talk to Ben next. He was actually glad that I told him something like this. He said it showed him that I trusted him. I told Clementine and she didn't really mind. She already knew a little bit from 3 months ago. Lilly was the one person I didn't tell. She was already pissed at me, so telling her was out of the question.

Duck: "Hey, Lee." I looked at him. "I found this piece of pink chalk, a 'X' on the wall over there and a scuff over by the gate."

Me: "Thanks Duck." I opened the gates and looked around the wall. I saw something in a grate. I took off the cover. It was a bag. 'What the hell?' I took out the bag and looked inside. It had a bunch of meds in it. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

My Pov

I saw Lee going into Lilly's room. I followed him. I knocked before Lilly said I could come in. I sat next to her on the bed.

Lilly: "Did you find anything?" Find anything of what?

Lee: "I found this outside the wall." He handed her a bag and she looked in it. "It's got a bunch of meds in it."

Lilly: "Holy fuck." Someone was stealing from us? Then I remembered seeing someone last night.

Me: "Um, guys?" They both looked at me. "Last night, I saw someone moving the gate, going to the wall and then coming back in."

Lilly: "Did you see who?" Before I answered, we heard Doug's warning system go off. We looked outside to see...

CLIFFHANDER! Sorry.


	13. Chap 13: The Bandits Attack

My Pov

The bandits! They had everyone outside.

Lee: "They've got our people out there!" I saw 2 of the bandits force my parents down on their knees.

Lilly: "Oh, shit! They're going to start kicking in doors any second." She grabbed the hunting rifle and opened her window. "Stall them."

Lee: "What?" She climbed out the window.

Lilly: "Just do whatever it takes to keep him for pulling the trigger."

Bandit 1: "YOU ALL JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!" I looked to Lee.

Lee: "Laura, stay right behind me." I nodded. I gripped on to him as we walked outside. I saw everyone, on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Bandit 1: "DREW! START PUTTING YOUR BOOT IN THESE DOORS!"

Drew: "Yeah!" Then the leader saw us.

Bandit 1: "HOLD IT ASSHOLE!"

Lee: "We have more supplies. We can keep the deal going."

Bandit: "TOO LATE ASSHOLE!"

Lee: "What will it take to reach a deal?"

Bandit 1: "ABOUT TWICE AS MUCH AS YOU'VE BEEN GIVING US!"

Lee: "You got it. Done."

Bandit: "IS THAT SO?" At first, I thought that he wasn't buying it. Thankfully he did buy it. "Well, I suppose we outta hash out some terms then."

Gary: "I don't like no hash."

Bandit: "MAN,SHUT UP OR I'LL-" He didn't finish, because Lilly shot him. Then we all scattered. Carley pulled out her gun and Doug picked up the dead bandit's gun and they killed 2 of the 3 other bandits and ran for cover. The other bandit climbed over the fence and whistled for the other bandits and then they invaded the motel.

* * *

Lee's Pov

The bandits were coming for everywhere.

Kenny: "We need to get out of here!"

Me: "No shit!" He handed me a hunting rifle.

Kenny: "Here! Cover our people and get them into the RV!" I looked up to Lilly.

Me: "Lilly! Get in the RV!"

Kenny: "SCREW HER! Let her stay! He went inside to start the RV. I shot several of bandits then motioned Carley, Doug, Ben.

Me: "Now! Get over here! Hurry!" They ran and got into the RV.

Ben: "Man, you saved our asses!"

Me: "Get inside!" He got inside.

Katjaa: "Help!" I saw Katjaa and the kids hiding behind a large piece of wood.

Me: "Katjaa, hang on!" I got rid of the other bandits, but then a new problem showed up.

Doug: "Lee, walkers!"

Carley: "Shit!" Carley ran out with her gun and helped me out. I motioned Katjaa and the kids, but a walker came up from behind them. It pushed

Katjaa and she hit her head on the corner of a table and it had Laura by her hair. Katjaa, Duck and Clementine got inside.

Me: "LAURA,GET DOWN!" She moved her head to where I had a clear shot. I shot and killed it.

Carley: "Laura!" She ran to get Laura and Doug came out.

Me: "Doug?" He lifted the hood of the RV.

Doug: "It's the solenoid!" He used a hammer to bang on the radiator a few times and the RV was running. Doug, Carley and Laura got into the RV. I looked back up to Lilly.

Me: "Lilly, last chance, get down here!" I got inside.

Lilly: "Shit!" She scrambled to the RV in time and we gunned away from the motel.


	14. Chap 14: Argument on the Road

My Pov

We had been on the road for a while and tension was rising by the second.

Ben: "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry." Ben was beating himself up for not alerting us fast enough.

Carley: "Everything's fine Ben."

Lilly: "Everything is not fine. We need to figure out how this happened."

Doug: "Nobody died. We're okay, right? Katjaa, you're okay?"

Lilly: "We just lost everything."

Doug: "But we have our health!"

Carley: "And no one's dead."

Kenny: "Kat's head is split open!"

Katjaa: "I'm fine!"

Lilly: "Someone was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package so they  
attacked."

Kenny: "Settle down back there!"

Lilly: "Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall." Everyone turned to Lee.

Lee: "It's true."

Lilly: "So...Carley. Is there something that you would like to say?" What was Lilly getting at?

Carley: "Please."

Lilly: "We have to get it out of you then."

Carley: "Back off!"

Lilly: "You're in no position to make demands." Lilly was losing it.

Carley: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're just pointing fingers."

Lilly: "I didn't just come up with this. I've had my suspicions."

Doug: "Carley would never do anything to hurt the group!"

Lee: "Carley's trustworthy. She's not a traitor, Lilly."

Doug: "Totally!"

Carley: "Doug, Lee thank you." I was gripping on to my mom's jacket and then there was thump.

Kenny: "Oh, shit!"

Lilly: "What's going on up there?"

Kenny: "I hit something. We gotta stop."

Lilly: "Good. We can settle this now then." Kenny pulled over and everyone, but Katjaa and Duck got out. A walker was trapped underneath the RV. While Kenny tried to get it dislodged, Lilly kept insisting Carley as the traitor. "Laura!" I snapped my attention to her. "You're the only one can clear this up. You told me and Lee that you saw someone."

Carley: "Leave her alone!"

Doug: "Lilly, stop. You're scaring Laura."

Lilly: "You're both protecting her a little too much, aren't you?"

Lee: "There's no way it was Carley. It was somebody else. Maybe even someone sneaking into the camp." I was glad Lee was defending my mom. Lilly looked at me.

Lilly: "Laura, just tell us who it is."

Me: "No..." I didn't want that person to get hurt or worst.

Lee: "She's scared, Lilly."

Lilly: "I can see that. Do we need anymore evidence that THIS?!"

Doug: "Evidence or not, this isn't anyway to treat one of US."

Carley: "Exactly. Fuck EVIDENCE. Stop treating Laura like this."

Lilly: "Shut up Carley. I've heard enough out of you and Doug."

Kenny: "Would you cool it for a damn minute?"

Lilly: "Laura, you have until that walker's dealt with to tell me who it is."

Carley: "Stop this! You're torturing her!"

Me: "No! I'm not pointing fingers at anyone."

Lilly: "Laura!"

Doug: "Lilly!"

Carley: "Stop!"

Lilly: "This is about trust and Laura I've always trusted you."

Lee: "Lilly, lay off." I was happy Lee stepped in.

Lilly: "I can't Lee. You know I can't."

Doug: "Please, stop."

Carley: "Thank you Lee. Please, listen to him." Soon, Kenny got the walker dislodged from the RV.

Kenny: "There. I got him."

Ben: "Please, let's just get back in the RV."

Lilly: "That not happening."

Carley: "You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once_._" I was scared about what Lilly might do. Everyone turned to see Kenny kill the walker. He walked over to us.

Kenny: "Now, what the fuck's the problem?" I saw Lilly pull out something. A gun.

Me: "LILLY,NO!" Lee grabbed her arm and pushed her against the RV before she could shoot Carley.

Lee: "DROP IT." She let go of the gun. I was gripping on to Clem's hand.

Kenny: "GET IN! We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

Lilly: "She can't be trusted Lee." Doug pulled Carley behind him.

Lee: "You're not coming with us."

Lilly: "I'll die out here." Lee picked up the gun.

Lee: "I don't care."

Kenny: "You were about to kill Carley. You're a murderer Lilly."

Lilly: "I'm a MURDERER?! You've had Lee with you this whole time!"

Kenny: " No one cares what he did before." She looked around at everyone.

Lilly: "You ALL know?!"

Kenny: "Yeah. He told everyone and I'm pretty sure no one gives a shit. If we keep you with us, how long till you get ME or someone else?"  
She looked at me.

Lilly: "It might not be Lee you'll have to worry about."

Kenny: "What 'd you mean?" She pointed to me.

Lilly: "Laura's been BITTEN!" Everyone, but Lee and Clem look at me with shock. I kept my head down to avoid eye-contact. Clem pushed me into the RV.

* * *

Lee's Pov

How the hell did Lilly know about Laura? I highly doubt Laura told her.

Me: "She's been bit the whole time she's been with us." This just caused more shock.

Carley & Doug: "WHAT?!"

Kenny: "Let's talk about it later. Come on, guys." We all got in, except Lilly. As we drove away, a Walker was coming up from behind her. Lilly  
saw it and ran into the forest.


	15. Chap 15: Traitor Revealed and Training

Doug's Pov

Everything had been silent for a while. I looked over at Laura. She had her head down on the table. We had left Lilly behind, Laura had shown us her bite and Clementine had explained everything, but my daughter was still wanting to keep her distance from everyone.

Me: "Laura?" She looked up and over to me. "Honey, please talk to us. No one's mad at you. We're just a little worried." She looked back down for a minute. She got up and walked over to us. I picked her up and sat her in between me and Carley. She curled up on to the seat and laid her head on my leg.

Laura: "Daddy? Mommy?" We both looked at her. "Do you both really still care about me, even though I've been bit?" Carley rubbed her back in reassurance.

Carley: "Of course we do. Laura, you being bitten doesn't change the fact that you're our child." She smiled. She took her stuffed  
rabbit out of her bag and hugged it close to her chest.

Laura: "Goodnight everyone." She slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was rubbing Laura's back. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I wish we could find a place where she could always be like  
this.

Doug: "Carley, are you okay?" Doug was really worrying about me. I could understand why, but sometimes he didn't need to  
worry.

Me: "Yeah. I'm okay." He put his arm around me to let me know he would always be there for me.

* * *

Lee's Pov__

_I was sitting, with Clementine laying on me. I was looking around at everyone. Then I heard Clem sigh. I looked down at her.___

_Me: "Clem?" She looked up and she was a walker. She lunged at me. "Holy shit! Get off of me!" She was about to __  
__sink her teeth into me, when..."___

_***Dream Ends***_

Carley: "Lee?" I opened my eyes and looked around. Clem was okay and alive. I looked at Carley. "You alright?"

Me: "Yeah."

Kenny: "We got something up ahead." Me and Doug slowly lifted the girls off us and we moved to the front. We saw an abandoned locomotive blocking the road.

* * *

My Pov

We all got out of the RV. I went and sat on my mom's lap. She hugged me.

Me: "Mommy?"

Carley: "Yeah, sweetie?"

Me: "How come you and Daddy didn't recognize each other when he saved you?"

Carley: "Well, you see, after you were kidnapped, we were frantic to find you. For days, we both cried and couldn't sleep not knowing if you were okay or alive. Then one day, a man called us and said he knew where you were and who had you. We drove to meet him, but we got into a car crash." This scared me. "I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't remember anything about what happened, why I was there or how I got into a car crash. We both ended up with amnesia and up until then we never saw each other." I felt really guilty. Like that was my fault. Carley stroked my hair like she knew I was blaming myself. "We love you Laura and nothing will ever change that."

Me: "I love you both too."

A few moments later...

It turns out a man named Chuck was living in the train car. Soon the train was working and we were traveling by rail. I sat in between my parents and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Lee's Pov

I had just finished talking with Chuck and he had a good point. He wanted me to cut the girls' hair and teach the kids to  
use guns. I talked with Kenny and he said he'd help with Duck. We went back to the others.

Ben: "Hey, Lee? I need to talk to you for a sec." Kenny went in to talk Katjaa, Doug and Carley.

Me: "What is it?"

Ben: "It was me." I looked at him for a minute.

Me: "What?"

Ben: "I was the one giving the bandits supplies." This  
shocked me completely. I told him to keep it to himself. We didn't need anymore  
tension and drama. I went inside and the others were willing to let the kids use  
guns. Kenny helped Duck, Doug helped Laura and I helped Clem. They became pretty  
good shots.

Me: "Girls, we need to shorten your hair that way you  
can't be grabbed as easily." I cut their hair to where it was short. "I just  
need something to tie these loose pieces."

Clementine: "Here." She  
held out 2 pink hair ties and a moderate sap green hair tie. "Lilly gave  
these to us, so we could tie our hair back when we slept." I took the pink ties  
and put Clem's hair into 2 pigtails. I took the other tie and took the 2 long  
strands of Laura's hair and pulled them back. I looked at her and I swear, she  
looked just like Carley. Laura really like how her hair was  
now.

* * *

Doug's Pov

I was feeling both impressed and amazed. Impressed with how fast Laura learned and how well she handled a gun. And amazed with how much she looked like Carley now. Everything was changing so fast, but as long as I had the group and, more importantly, my wife and child with me, I  
would fight this to the end.

Kenny: "OH, SHIT! Hang on everybody!" Kenny slammed on the brakes and brought the train to a screeching halt.


	16. Chap 16: New Friends and Savannah

My Pov

We all got off the train to see a gasoline truck dangling off the road. If we had kept going... I don't want to think about. I looked up at the overpass and I saw three people. One of them looked familiar . Then I realized who it was.

Me: "Colin!" He looked down. He was wearing a black jacket and blue shirt now.

Colin: "Laura!" He flew down the ladder and he hugged me. He looked at me. "Wow! I really like your hair style." I blushed a little.

Kenny: "Colin, where hell have you been?" Colin looked nervous. He explained that he remembered a storage house his family owned that was filled with food, water and medicine. He went there alone, because he didn't want to risk too many people going, to gather the supplies and when he came back, we were gone.

Woman: "Colin? Where are you?"

Colin: "Christa, Omid. Down here." Christa and Omid were all the way from San Francisco. After some talking, everyone got acquainted. Me, Lee, Doug and Clementine went into the station to see if there was something we could use to cut the truck loose.

Lee: "Damn! The door's locked."

Clementine: "Lee, maybe I can unlock it." He lifted her up to the opening in the door and then I heard a click.

Me: "I think she got it." Lee lowered her down and opened the door.

Doug: "Nice job Clem." We went inside. Lee used 2 crowbars to keep the door open. We saw what we need on the other side of a jail-like cage, but the door was locked and the keys were on the other side. Doug and Lee lifted Clem and me through the opening of the cage. We slid through, turned around and froze.

* * *

Lee's Pov

The girls stood there.

Me: "Go on girls. Scoot." They both got these terrified looks on their faces.

Laura: "LOOK OUT!" Me and Doug turned to see a walker. I aimed my gun at it, but another one knocked us over and our guns rolled to the other side of the cage. Doug grabbed both the crowbars from the door.

Doug: "Lee catch!" He tossed one to me and we killed the walkers. The girls had the guns, but were shaking. They had frozen  
up.

Me: "Girls, it's okay." They lowered the guns. Then I heard a noise.

* * *

My Pov

I saw that a walker was on our side of the cage.

Lee: "Keys, NOW!" Clem went for the keys. I picked up my dad's gun, shot and kill it.

* * *

Clementine's Pov

I looked at Laura. She had just killed a walker. She looked at me.

Laura: "Get the keys, Clem." I got the key and handed them to Lee. He unlocked the door and Doug went over to Laura. He hugged her and patted her back to help the shock go away.

Doug: "Honey, are you going to be okay?" She just nodded. We got what we needed and went outside.

* * *

Doug's Pov

Laura was clinging to me. She must have had a flashback from the first time she killed a walker. When we got back to the others, Carley looked  
worried.

Carley: "Laura, sweetie, are you alright?" She didn't speak. She just nodded.

Me: "Carley she's just a little stunned." Carley looked at me and the hugged Laura. Laura went over and sat next to Christa. Carley started walking into the woods. I followed her and soon we were out of sight of the group. "Carley?" She stopped walking and had her back to me. What she said completely shocked me.

Carley: "I don't want to lose you both again!"

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was losing my grip. I stood there, crying. I felt Doug wrap his arms around my waist. "Doug, while this whole thing has brought us back together, it can easily rip us apart." He turned me around and held me. "I love you and our babies. If I lose you all to this, I don't know what I'll do." He tilted my head up and kissed me. This caught me off guard, but then I realized he was trying calm me down. We parted and just looked at each.

Doug: "I love the three of you too. Nothing will happen. I promise." I smiled at him. We walked back up to the others.

Laura: "Mommy! Daddy!" We saw our little girl, smiling, running toward us. Doug scooped her up and we hugged her. We walked back to everyone when I felt Laura trembling. Then I heard a noise. We turned around to see a horrifying sight.

* * *

My Pov

There had to be thousands of them. Thousands of walkers are coming towards us.

Ben: "WE GOTTA GO!" Everyone got onto the train. Kenny started the train. Omid and Lee had cut the truck loose so the path was clear, but it knocked over the ladder trapping them on the overpass. They jumped onto the train, but Omid fell and hurt his leg.

Christa: "Shit!" She jumped off the train and helped Omid.

Colin: "Doug, Lee, help them!" Lee pulled Christa into the car and Doug pulled Omid in. Soon we were almost to Savannah.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Savannah was in view. Me, Kenny and Doug were at the front. Laura and Clementine were both out cold. Then I heard static. It was Clem's  
walkie-talkie.

Man: "I can't wait for you and your friends to get here Clementine. I've got your parents right here and don't worry about what Lee  
tells you." I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Doug: "I thought Clementine said she broke it."

Me: "So did I."

Kenny: "Well, someone knows where we're headed." The three of us looked towards the city, wondering what was waiting for us.

To be continued...

End of Episode 3: Long Road Ahead. Next Episode 4: Around Every Corner


	17. Chap 17: Around Every Corner info

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair with 2 strands pulled and held back by a moderate sap green hair-tie, light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Outfit & Height: Same as episode 3.

Relations: Same as episode 3.

There's also something I forgot to put in my last chapter. I'm going to reveal in the next chapter why Carley and Doug were acting weird. If you haven't figured it out, go back to chapter 15 and read over it carefully. If you still don't get it, you will.


	18. Chap 18: Safe Place & Carley Is What!

My Pov

We were walking through the deserted streets of Savannah. Lee had Clem's walkie-talkie. I got the feeling Lee heard the man. I didn't know who he was, but Clem was wanting to find her parents. Suddenly, the bells of the church started to ring.

Kenny: "What the hell's going on?"

Chuck: "Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." What was Chuck talking about?

Kenny: "What are you saying?" Then we all turned around.

Chuck: "It tolls for thee..." Everyone's eyes widen when we saw hundreds of walkers coming towards us. Everyone started running, killing walkers

that got in the way. Soon me, Clem, Duck, Colin and Ben were cornered.

Lee: "Ben, help them!" Ben just ran off, leaving us stranded. Lee killed as many walkers as he could. One came really close to killing one of us.

Me: "HELP!" Doug, Lee, Kenny and Omid ran to us.

Doug: "Laura!"

Kenny: "Duck!"

Omid: "Colin!"

Lee: "Clem!" Chuck used the shovel he had, hit the walker in the head and stabbed it in the chest.

Chuck:"Get them the hell outta here!" We all ran, leaving Chuck behind. Carley and Katjaa opened a gate that led into a courtyard. We ran inside, but Omid fell and reopened his wound. We had to get into the house, fast. There was a dog door, but it was one of those doors where pet's collar opened it. Lee started to dig up the small grave. It was the grave of a small dog. It looks like the walkers had gotten it. Lee picked it up by the collar, but then its' head fell off.

Ben: "Okay, man. That is so not cool." The both Christa and Carley threw up in the bushes.

Colin: "Christa, are you okay?"

Me: "Mommy?" They both looked us.

Christa: "I'm fine, honey. It's just the smell."

Carley: "I'm fine, sweetheart." Doug and Omid seemed to know the real reason. Lee used the collar and unlocked the dog door.

Lee: "I can't reach the lock."

Ben: "Let me try. Maybe I can-" Before Ben could volunteer, me and the others crawled through the door. I could hear Lee's concerned voice.

Lee: "Kids! Get back here!" Duck unlocked and opened the door. Everyone got inside and got comfy. I went with my dad to explore the house.

Me: "Daddy, can I ask you something?" He nodded and we went into a room.

Doug: "What is it, Laura?"

Me: "Why has Mommy been throwing up? Is she sick?" He looked down and sighed heavily. He kneeled down to me and grabbed my shoulders.

Doug: "No honey. The reason's she been throwing up is because..." He paused for a minute. "She going to have another baby." I looked at him. Carley was pregnant? What if Christa was too? He nodded in case I misunderstood.

Me: "Really?!" I was excited, but scared. What if something happened to her or the baby?

Doug: "Yeah. Believe me, I'm just as scared as you are."

Me: "Will she be okay?"

Doug: "I hope so." I hugged him and he squeezed me tightly to help stay calm.

Well, here's chapter 17. I'm going to skip over where Lee finds Vernon's group and Molly


	19. Chap 19: Gift From A Sister

_Skip to nightfall_

* * *

Lee's Pov

Me, Carley, Doug, Katjaa, Kenny, Ben, Christa, Molly, Vernon and Brie were heading out to Crawford to get fuel, a battery for a boat we found and medicine for Omid. It was dangerous for the kids to go, so they would stay here. Each of them had their own pistol, knew how to use them and they each had enough bullets. We left for Crawford. Little did any of us know, as we walked away, walkers got through the gate and got into the yard.

* * *

Duck's Pov

It felt weird to know how to use a gun. Mom didn't like the fact that I had one, but Dad said it was a good idea. Then we heard clattering from downstairs.

* * *

Colin's Pov

I went out into the hallway and looked over the stairwell. Walkers had gotten into the house.

Me: "Crap! Guys, get ready to fight!" Everyone instantly grabbed their pistols.

Omid: "Kids, be careful!" He was panicking.

Me: "We'll be fine." Me and Laura went to cover the door. Duck and Clementine stayed at the top of the stairs in case walkers got past us or when we need to reload our guns. Laura killed 5 of them and I killed 4. We switch with Clementine and Duck and they both killed 3. We reload and we all killed the last 4. We all stood there, panting from the fear and shock of everything that just happened.

Clementine: "We...did it..." Clementine was right.

Laura: "Guys we need to burn the bodies. If we don't they'll cause a stench or possibly attract other walkers."  
Laura had the right idea.

_Hours later..._

It took forever, but we hauled the 19 carcasses outside. I took a match out of my pack, lit it and tossed it onto the bodies.

* * *

My Pov

The smell was awful. We put the fire out once the bodies were nothing but cinders. We went back inside and locked the doors. We'd take turns patrolling around the house and switch out every 30 mins. First Duck, then Clem, then Colin and then me. I opened my backpack and saw something I meant to give to Clem awhile  
ago.

Me: "Clementine? Can you come with me for a sec?" She and I stepped out into the hallway.

Clementine: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing. Here." I held out a small pink teddy bear. She went wide-eyed for a minute. She gently took it and hugged it to her chest. "I made it at the 's dairy. Your birthday was coming up so I made it for you. Happy Birthday, Clementine." She smiled and hugged me.

Clementine: "Thank you, Laura! This is the most thoughtful present I've ever gotten, because you made her with your own hands. I think I'll name her...Coco." I smiled and took Felicity out of my bag. We pretend that they could talk.

Felicity[Me]: "Hello." I made her wave her arm.

Coco[Clementine]: "Hello." Clem made Coco wave her arm. We giggled.

* * *

Lee's Pov

We were walking back to the house. Ben had revealed that he was the one giving the bandits supplies and Kenny nearly jumped on him. He was pissed. He wanted to leave Ben in Crawford, but I chose to save his life. We were near the house when we heard a gunshot.

Kenny: "What the hell was that?!" We ran into the yard to find Colin standing over a dead walker.

Christa: "Colin!" She ran to and hugged him. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?" He took a deep breath.

Colin: "Shortly after you guys left, 19 walkers got into the house." This scared us all to hell. "We got all of them and burned the bodies. While I was out here patrolling, that one almost jumped me." Carley ran into the house.

* * *

Carley's Pov

Me: LAURA!" I was freaking out.

Laura: "Mommy?" I saw her sit up on the couch. I went over to her and saw she had been sleeping. "You guys are back." I sat next to her on the  
couch. She laid her head on my leg. I stroked her hair, trying to lull her back to sleep. She closed her eyes and held onto my arm.

Doug: "Carley?" I turned to Doug. "Is Laura okay?"

Me: "Yeah. She's so brave." He sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Let's get some sleep."

Doug: "Yeah." We both fell asleep in each others' arms. Molly later left, deciding not to stay in the group.

This is chapter 18.


	20. Chap 20: Tragedy and the Message

_Later that day..._

Lee's Pov  
I had unexpectedly fallen asleep.I opened my eyes and yawned.

Me: Clementine?" I looked and she wasn't there. I got up and looked for her. I then noticed that Laura and the boys weren't in their rooms. I went outside and saw Clementine's hat and her bear and Laura's rabbit on the ground. I knew something was wrong then. They would never have left these behind. Then I heard static. I went onto the sidewalk and saw Clem's radio on the ground. I picked it up. Then out of nowhere a walker jumps me. I knock it down and crushed it's head. I looked at Clem's hat and saw it had blood on it. Then I looked at my wrist and saw the walker had bitten me before I killed it.

Doug: "Lee?"

Omid: "Lee, where are you?" The others came out and found me.

Katjaa: "Lee have you seen the kids?"

Carley: "We looked and we couldn't find any of them."

Kenny: "Vernon ain't in the house either." I decided to show them.

Christa: "Whose blood is that?" I turned and faced them.

Me: "It's mine." I showed them my bite. They all just looked at it and then to me.

Kenny: "No way...No fucking way." All of them were trying to deny it.

Me: "We can't worry about right now. It's possible Vernon has the kids. He came to me and said that he would take them off our hands, saying they would be safer with him and his group."

Kenny: "I knew we couldn't trust that fucker!"

Me: "We can't worry about me right now. The kids may not have much time left. We need to hurry and find them."

Kenny: "It's no dice, man. Me and Kat are coming with you."

Katjaa: "You were always looking out for our son. Who would we be if we didn't help you now?" I was glad that they were going to help and also their son was in danger too. I turned to Carley and Doug.

Doug: "We're going too. You've always helps us out, Lee"

Carley: "You always protected Laura and because of you, we got our daughter back. We'd be heartless not to help." I was glad they would help. Then I looked to Christa and Omid.

Omid: "The kids saved my life. It's my turn to save theirs. Colin has become really important to both ofus." Christa nodded.

Christa: "He's like our son. Even though he's only been with us for a while, we care about him that much. You've always helped us out, so we're helping you." I finally looked at Ben.

Me: "Ben?" He was unsure if he should come with us. "Ben the kids have always had a good word for you and Laura has seen you as a big brother. She needs you. They need you."

Ben: "You're right. I own them."

Kenny: "You're gonna let him come with us?" Ben seemed to shrink from this.

Katjaa: "Ken. Enough." He calmed down and I lead them to Vernon's group was. The place was empty. It looked like they cleaned out in a hurry.

Me: "Vernon! None of us want any trouble. We just want our kids." No answer. I went to a table and leaned on it. "Damn."

Laura: "Lee?!" It was Laura. She must have found another radio. I answered her back.

Me: "Laura, are you and the others alright?!" There was silence.

Man: "Hello, Lee." It was the man from before.

Me: "Who is this?"

Man: "It's not Vernon if that's what your thinking. Laura, Clementine, Duck and Colin are fine, but if I were you, I'd chose my next words very carefully." I went to answer, but the shock of what he said and the kids' situation knocked the words out of me.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

This was from Lee's pov and I'm sorry if it was short. I will get the info for episode 5 up, but then I'll be done for tonight. This is the end for episode 4: Around Every Corner. Next up is the final episode of season 1: Episode 5: No Time Left.


	21. Chap 21: No Time Left info

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair with 2 strands pulled and held back by a moderate sap green hair-tie, light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Outfit & Height: Same as episode 4.

Relations: Carley[mother],Doug[father],unborn sibling[s],Felicity[stuffed rabbit],Lee Everett[guardian],Clementine[foster sister],Ben Paul[surrogate brother],Colin [boyfriend]Group[family].

Well here's the info. I should be done with the story by the end of the day


	22. Chap 22: Going Off Alone

Lee's Pov

Me: "Please don't hurt them."

Man: "Don't worry. I won't." Then the radio went silent.

Kenny: "Where the hell does he have them?"

Me: "I don't know." We turned and saw walkers coming from the sewers.

Kenny: "Shit!" He slammed the door shut. "Lee, find us a way out of here fast!" I looked through cabinets and drawers until I found something. I went up to the elevator and used it to pry and keep the doors open. I suddenly started to feel a burning pain in my wrist. I started to get dizzy. I stumbled down to everyone, but then I blacked out.

**_A moment later..._**

Kenny: "Oh, shit!"

Doug: "Crap!"

Christa: "We've got to move him!"

Kenny: "I'm sorry pal, but I've gotta do this." I opened my eyes to see Kenny about to cut my arm off.

Me: "I'M AWAKE!"

Christa: "Stop! He's awake."

Kenny: "He's still bitten!"

Christa: "SO?" Everyone was wanting me to cut my arm off so I would have more time. I said no. I had waited too long to cut it off. We all started to climb up the ladder. I went last. Soon we got to the roof. I took the ladder and put it across the gap between the roof and the bell tower. I would ring the bell and draw the Walkers this way. I was half-way to the tower when the ladder started to fall.

Me: "Oh, shit!" I jumped to the tower and pulled myself up. I pulled the rope and the bell rang out through the city. Soon all the Walkers were below. I took a deep breath and jumped to the others. I barely made it. We ran back to the mansion. We got there and the boat was gone. Vernon and his group stole it. Kenny was pissed off.

Ben: "Kenny, you need to calm down."

Kenny: "You have no place to talk! You know what, Lee should have left your ass in Crawford." Ben snapped.

Ben: "FUCK YOU, KENNY!" This took us all back. Ben had always been a quiet kid. "Quit wishing I was dead." Kenny went to say something, but Ben stopped him. "No, you listen. All of you have your families and you have them to lose. I don't know where my family is. My parents, my little sister.I never made it home. They could be alive, or dead or walkers or WORSE, and I DON'T KNOW, SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" We all just stared at

Ben. None of us had any idea that he was constantly wondering about his family.

Voice: "Guys?" We all looked to see Colin, Duck and Clementine in the doorway. Colin explained that when they tried to get away, the man had grabbed Laura and put a gun to her head, threatening to kill her if they tried to get her and there were hundreds of Walkers flooding the street.

Duck: "Lee, what's that on your arm?" I showed the kids and Clementine was worried. I told them not to worry. I handed Clem her hat and bear and gave the radio to Kenny.

Kenny: "Why ya handing me this?" Everyone looked at me.

Me: "All of you make your way out of the city to a spot and wait. I'm going to get Laura." They all became terrified.

Kenny: "That's suicide! At least let someone else go with you." I shook my head. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Everyone started to walk out of the yard. Clementine gave me a quick hug.

Clementine: "Please come back safe with Laura."

Me: "I will. I promise." She followed Christa. I took one look at my group as they went a separate way. I walked a ways when I finally saw the hotel. I looked and saw the many walkers. I picked up a shard of glass off the ground and squeezed it, causing blood to stream down my hand. Armed with a glass shard and a butcher knife, I advanced forward.

Well, I'm almost done with this story. The next chapter will be with Lee fighting the Walkers and the Stranger. Then the chapter after that is where Lee _might_ die.


	23. Chap 23: Showdown and Rescuing Laura

Lee's Pov

I walked through the streets. Walkers turned to me and started to come at me. I either hit them with the knife or stabbed them with  
the shard of glass. Every time I killed one of these monsters, their blood splattered onto me. I was soon at the front of the hotel, when I notice a car. It looked really familiar. I shook it off and went into the building. I started going through looking into rooms, trying to find Laura. Finally I came to one room and saw a closet door was tied to another door with rope. I went to the door when I saw the man come into the room. He pointed his gun at me.

* * *

My Pov

I heard something.

Stranger: "Don't move." I tried to open the door.

Me: "Hello? Lee, is that you?"

Stranger: "Quiet please ,sweetie." For a few minutes, Lee and the man talked. He had revealed that the car we looted was his and we indirectly killed his wife and daughter and his son was missing. While they talked, I managed to get the door open. I peeked out and Lee saw me. He looked to the table at the butcher knife he had. The man must have made him put his weapons on the table. I picked up the knife and slowly went towards the man.

Stranger: "Tell me Lee, do you care about Laura and the other children?"

Lee: "Yes. I love Clementine like she was my own daughter, ever since I found her and Laura. I care just as much for them as anyone would."

Stranger: "Really?" I saw him look down in a bag "You're gonna love Laura, Tess. She's not Lizzie, but she's sweet. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Me: 'Oh yeah?' I gripped the knife, raised it and slammed it into the man's arm. Lee jumped on him. The man's gun rolled next to me. He started to strangle Lee. I picked up the gun and shot the man in the head. Lee pushed the man off him. He walked over to me.

Lee: "Laura, are you alright?" I couldn't believe what I did.

Me: "I...I...I...killed him." Lee hugged me. I saw he was covered in blood.

Lee: "Come on. We need to get out of here." I nodded. Lee opened the door to see a Walker in the way. For some reason it didn't bite him, but it started towards me. Lee threw it to the ground and shot it in the head. I realized why it didn't bite him.

Me: "It's the blood, Lee. It masked your scent." I gave him the knife. He cut the zombie open and pulled out one of its organs. He rubbed it on the front and back of me.

Lee: "That should do it."

Me: "I hope so." I was a little uncomfortable with the blood, but it was a good thing.

Lee: "You're missing something, though." I was wondering what Lee meant. He pulled out Felicity and held her out to me. I happily took her.

Me: "I thought I lost her."

Lee: "I thought we lost you."

Me: "Thank you."I took hold of Lee's hand, with Felicity in my other hand and we walked out onto the walker-infested streets. We were walking towards the end of Savannah when I saw 2 Walkers. They weren't just any Walkers. They were Ed and Diana. Clementine's parents.

Lee: "Laura! Don't..." Lee fell to the ground. I looked at him and became terrified.

Me: "LEE!"

Here's chapter 22. There are only 2 more chapters and I'll be finished with the Walking Dead videogame season 1. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's too short.


	24. Chap 24 :Stuck Between Love & Choice

Lee's Pov

I felt horrible. Then I felt like something was pushing on my chest. Then I heard Laura's voice.

Laura: "Lee? Lee, wake up!" I opened my eyes and she became relieved. "I...I thought you left. I thought you left me." I was getting worse.

Me: "Come here, sweetheart." I hugged her to my chest. She was so scared.

Laura: "They're dead...They're really dead..." I knew she meant Clementine's parents. I had a feeling Clem had seen them, too. Laura sat up."The door slammed shut when I brought you in here."

Lee: "Open that door!" We both tried to lift the door, but it won't budge.

Laura: "It's locked. There's another door, but a Walker's blocking it." I saw the situation we were in. I decided to tell Laura about me getting bit.

Me: "Laura, I've been bitten." She looked at me with shock. I stood up and showed her.

Laura: "No no no!" I nodded. I started to walk, but I stumbled. Laura helped me. "You can lean on me if it will help you." Laura helped me limp to the emergency exit. "If you need to lean on me for support Lee, go ahead." I sat down by a heater. She found a bat, used it to smash the glass and opened the door. The Walker was trapped. I saw a pair of handcuffs on the floor.

Me: "Laura, do you see the handcuffs?" She looked and nodded. "Pick them up and cuff the Walker to that rail." She got scared. "Don't worry honey. You're smart. He's not." She nodded. She picked up the cuffs. She got its loose wrist in one of the cuffs and clipped the other end to the rail. She came to me.

Laura: "What should I do now?" The Walker had the keys to the emergency door and a gun.

Me: "Go for the gun honey. Always go for the gun." She went to grab the gun, but the Walker got loose. It grabbed her leg. While trying to get free, she had knocked over a pedestal. "LOOK OUT!" She looked and moved out of the way in time, but the statue on the pedestal hit me in the head. My vision was blurry, but I saw the bat. I grabbed it and threw it to Laura.

* * *

My Pov

I grabbed a hold of the bat. I swung it and hit the Walker in the head. It let go of my leg and I hit it repeatedly until it was dead.

Lee: "Laura..." I looked to Lee. "You need to kill me."

Me:"No, Lee. I can't." But Lee was right. I picked up the gun.

Lee: "I'll miss you. All of you." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

Me: "We'll miss you, too." He closed his eyes. With a heavy heart, I raised the gun and put my finger around the trigger.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry. Also[I know I might get complaints about the ending],but I've put a little magic in the next chapter. I'm sorry, but it's what came to me.


	25. Chap 25: The Miracle Wish&Our Family

No one's Pov

But she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't kill the man she owned so much. She owned Lee her life, her thanks and her undying gratitude. She threw the gun to the side and collapsed onto the group. Tears flooded down her face, like rain from a cloud. She thought back to when Lee Everett first found her and her sister. She remembered everything he did for all of them. She hugged Lee, crying as she prayed and made this one silent wish:

_Laura's Wish: Please come back. Don't go. You have people who need you. Who love you. You are an important person to all of us. Please don't leave us Lee.'_

She cried for what seemed like forever. She felt a small pain in her wrist. She rolled up her sleeve to see her bite evaporating. Her eyes widen. She looked down at Lee's wrist. His bite was also vanishing. Soon her bite and Lee's were gone. She felt Lee stir. She looked at him. His chest started going up and down slowly. He opened his eyes. He was alive! The little girl, overcome with joy, jumped into the man's arms.

Laura: "You're alive Lee! You're ALIVE!" The two then, hand in hand, proceeded to walk out of Savannah, to the outskirts of the city and there, they found their group.

* * *

Clementine's Pov

Everyone was waiting, hoping that Lee and Laura were alright. I looked over and saw two figures walking towards us. I looked closer and saw it was them.

Me: "Lee! Laura!" I ran to them as everyone looked in that direction. I hugged both of them. Laura was then engulfed in Doug and Carley's arms.

Then I noticed something. I looked at Lee's wrist and then at Laura's. "Your bites are gone!" Everyone looked.

Carley: "But how?" Lee just smiled.

Lee: "I guess it's nothing short of a miracle." We all nodded in agreement.

Kenny: "Ya got that right."

* * *

My Pov

Me: "Where do we go now?"

Lee: "As long as I have my family with me, it doesn't matter." We all looked at Lee. I smiled. Family. That's what we were. We started walking. My mom and dad each held one of my hands. We didn't know where we were going to end up, but as long as we were together, we didn't care. Soon we stopped. In the distant we saw two silhouettes. They stopped and looked towards us.

End & To Be Continued...

This is the end of season 1 of the videogame. I'm going to put the character stats in a sec. I'll make up two characters if it turns out the silhouettes are Christa and Omid. I'll have to wait for season 2 of the game to come out, although I might make a story for Walking Dead 400 Days.


	26. Chap 26: Character Stats

Character Stats:

Survivors: Lee Everett, Clementine, Laura, Carley, Doug, Ben Paul, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Christa, Omid, Colin .

* * *

Deceased: Larry, Mark, Chuck, Terry , Brie.

* * *

Unknown: Glenn, Lilly, Maybelle, Molly, Vernon, Vernon's group

* * *

Determinant: Andrew , Danny .

* * *

Zombified: Brenda , Ed, Diana


	27. Chapter 27: Hidden Scene 1

Carley's Pov

I was pacing nervously, waiting for the results. I heard a beep. I picked up the small white stick. The end was blue. Blue meant positive. I was almost 3 months pregnant. I was 2 1/2 months along already. I fell back on my bed. I put a hand on my stomach. It was almost like I could feel the developing baby moving around.

Me: "Oh God! How did this happen?!" That was easy to figure out. I told Doug, that _one _time, not to wear a condom. I heard a knock on my door.

Doug: "Carley? It's me." I hid the test in my pocket. I opened the door and let Doug come inside. We both sat on the bed. "So, was it positive?" I couldn't answer. "Carley, I need to know." I took the test out of my pocket and handed it to Doug."

* * *

Doug's Pov

I looked at the test. It was positive. Carley was pregnant. With my baby. I looked over to her. She was bent over and her hands were covering her face. I could hear her crying. I hugged her close to me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in this mess." She gripped my jacket sleeve.

Carley: "It's not just your fault." I stroked her hair and thought about that night.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the lawn chair that was on top of the RV. My shift as watchman was almost over. The weather was getting cooler so we were all wearing longer and thicker clothes. I looked over at everyone. Carley and me were a couple and we would always...express our feelings for each other. I always used protection, so Carley wouldn't get pregnant. The last thing we wanted to bring in _this_ world was a baby. Besides, we had Laura. I looked down at her. She had her hair down and not in the ponytail she had before. Then I looked at Carley. She smiled at me and smiled warmly at Laura. We took care of her and made sure she was fed and watered. We both had an unexplainable attachment to her. I was hoping that me and Carley would be together after this was over and if Laura would want to stay with us.

Mark: "Doug, time to switch." Mark was the newest member of the group. He had been allowed in, because he had food for us all. I climbed down and Laura ran up to me.

aura: "Hi Doug." She always smiled when she talked.

Me: "Hey, Laura. How are you doing?"

Laura: "I'm fine. Just drawing." I patted her head and hugged her. She always seemed to brighten up your day no matter what.

_Skip to nightfall_

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was sitting on my bed. I heard a knock and opened my door. It was Doug. I let him come inside. We sat on the bed.

Doug: "Are you feeling alright Carley?"

Me: "Fine. How have you been?"

Doug: "Good." He wrapped his arms around my waist. We locked lips, sharing a gentle kiss and soon the kiss became heated. Doug pushed me onto my bed. Our tongues seemed to encircled each other in sync. Doug moved from my mouth to my neck. He started kissing and sucking on that one spot. Every time he went to that spot, it made me dizzy. I gripped onto his jacket zipper and pulled it down. I pulled off his jacket and he pulled off my vest. We tossed them to the floor. Doug un-buttoned my shirt and unclipped my bra. He tossed them to the floor. He started rubbing my breasts softly.

Me: "Ohhh..." My moans grew louder when he started sucking on the pink bud. His mouth moved back up to mine, to muffle my moans. All the while, I felt heat building in between my legs. With all this, I didn't notice that his other hand had went to my jeans. Doug undid them and yanked them off along with my underwear. I was completely exposed. I felt the blush crawl up to my face. I felt Doug rub my center, only making me wetter.

Doug: "Are you this aroused Carley?" I shook my head, not wanting to admit how turned on I was. I gasped when I felt him insert a finger in me. Then two. Then three. He thrusted them in and out of me. I felt a knot in my stomach tightening. Soon...it released.

Me: "Doug!" I felt myself cum_. Hard_. Doug lifted his hand, which was covered with fluids from my body. My face went a deep red when he licked his hand clean. Okay, he had his fun. I flipped him over and nearly torn his clothes apart trying to get them off.

* * *

Doug's Pov

I smirked at how riled Carley was getting. She got to my boxers and took them off. She looked at me and smiled in, kind of, in an evil way. She was going to get back at me for teasing her. I just knew she would. I was right. She slowly licked my member. I grunted. Then she took three inches in her mouth.

Me: "Carley..." She started pumping me. God, she was so good at this. This wasn't the first time we had done this, but still. She started pumping faster. I felt heat coming to my face. "Carley... I'm about to-" I didn't finish as I came into Carley's mouth. I heard her gag. "Oh God! Carley!" I looked at her as she lifted herself up and swallowed the cum that had dripped out.

Carley: "It's okay, Doug. I just didn't expect that much." She licked me clean. I flipped our positions and gently pushed her back onto the bed. I started to reach into the nightstand for a condom, but Carley grabbed my hand. "Doug, don't put one on this time." She must have lost her mind. If I didn't put one on, we'd be risking a pregnancy. "It's okay." I sighed, knowing there wasn't any reasoning with her.

* * *

Carley's Pov

Doug: "Ready, Carley?" I nodded. I felt Doug's member sink into me. God, this felt so good. He started to get a rhythm going. "Carley, I love you." He reminded me, for some strange reason, about the first man I fell in love with_. He_ had been _my_ first. Doug had been in love with another girl before me. _She_ had been _his_ first.

Me: "I love you too, Doug." It was true. I loved Doug as much he loved me. Before I just liked him, but those feelings developed a lot since. "Doug...Faster...Harder...Please..." He nodded and thrusted faster and harder. I felt it again. The knot. It was tightening again.

Doug: "Carley...I'm about to..."

e: "Me too, Doug." He kissed me and thrusted even faster. Soon the knot released. I would've screamed if Doug hadn't kissed me. I felt something warm fill up my womb. We parted and Doug pulled out of me. My body shook as the warm liquid dripped out of my body. We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed.

Doug: "Carley. You're more than likely going to end up pregnant." I knew that I would, but for some reason, I wanted to have a baby. Doug's baby.

Me: "I know. It's just that..." He hugged me.

Doug: "It's okay. Just tell me if you do end up getting pregnant."

Me: "I will. I promise."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Doug's Pov

I felt Carley calm down a little.

Carley: "What should we do? If Lilly or Larry find out..." She was right. We could get kicked out and knowing Laura, she'd go with us. We'd only be able to hide Carley's pregnancy for so long now. I felt her stomach. She was starting to show, but just barely. No. I wasn't going to lose Carley, Laura or my unborn child. I would protect the 3 of them.

Me: "Don't worry. I won't let them kick you out. I'm going to protect you, Laura and our baby." She smiled at me. We locked lips and shared a sweet, gentle kiss. We went outside and tried to act normal. Laura ran up to us and hugged us both.

This is the first hidden scene I made. Sorry I messed up somewhere.


	28. Chapter 28: Hidden Scene 2

My Pov

We had just gotten back to the motel. Everyone stored the supplies we took from the car and then went to bed. I went into my room and sat the on the bed and laid jacket Lee gave me it on a chair. I took Felicity out of my bag and hugged her to my chest. There were too many things I wanted to know about my parents. I went outside and sat on the couch.

Doug: "Can't sleep?" I looked up at my parents and shook my head. They both sat on opposite sides of me.

Me: "There's a lot of things I want to ask you both."

Carley: "Like what?" I thought for a minute.

Me: "How did you 2 meet?" They both seemed to think about it.

Doug: "Didn't we meet at the WABE station because some equipment broke and I was asked to fix it?"

Carley: "That's right. I remember now."

* * *

Carley's Pov

_10 years ago_

I had been working at WABE for almost 2 years. I usually just did intern work, handling papers and scripts[like I do now, except I leave the station.] I was looking over some scripts, not looking where I was going until...

Me: "OOMPH!" I fell backwards and some of the papers fell out of my hand.

Guy: "I'm sorry." He picked up the papers and helped me to my feet.

Me: "It's okay." I took the papers and looked at the guy. He was a technician. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He held out his hand.

Guy: "My name's Doug. Doug Jacobs." I shook his hand.

Me: "I'm Carley Scott."

_End of flashback_

* * *

Carley's Pov

Laura: "Oh yeah. I forgot! I have these too." She showed us 2 rings. Our engagement rings. We took them and slid them on our fingers.

I remembered other things in my mind. Our first date and when we conceived Laura. That made me remember one of the most important events in my life. Laura's birth.

Me: "Laura? Do you want to hear about the day you were born?" Her eyes lit up.

Laura:"Yeah!" We both laughed at her enthusiasm.

_6 years ago_

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was in so much pain. I had been in labor for nearly 7 hours.

Doctor: "Okay Ms. Scott. I can see the baby's head. Just one more push." I didn't know if I could manage another push. I felt Doug squeeze my hand gently.

* * *

Doug's Pov

Me: "I'm here, Carley. You can do it." She smiled slightly and pushed.

Carley: "AAAAHHHH!" Soon the cries in the room weren't just Carley's. We saw the doctor pull up a small, crying baby. _Our _baby.

Doctor: "Congratulations! It's a girl!" We were so happy. I kissed Carley on the cheek. Our daughter was crying. A very loud, healthy cry. The doctors cleaned her off and wrapped her in a pink blanket. They handed her to me. The moment I had her in my arms, she stopped crying. She opened her eyes to reveal my eyes, but she looked so much like Carley. She giggled and wiggled around a little. I smiled. I walked over to Carley and handed her our baby. She smiled at her.

Carley's Pov

Doug: "She's so beautiful. What are we going to name her?"

Me: "What about your cousin, Laura?"

Baby:[squeals].

Doug: "It seems _Laura_ agrees with the name." I nodded. Laura. Our little Laura. We were going to protect her. No matter what.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

My Pov

I yawned and rubbed one of my eyes. Doug rubbed my back.

Carley: "Tired?" I nodded. Doug picked me up and we all walked into my room. He laid me on my bed and pulled the blanket over me. Carley handed me Felicity. They both started walking out of my room.

Me: "Mommy? Daddy?" They both looked at me. "Can you both sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be by myself." They nodded. My dad laid on my left and my mom laid on my right. They both slid an arm under me. We slept together a close hug.


End file.
